


A Static Connection

by Bbotts9797



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbotts9797/pseuds/Bbotts9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where humans find their soulmate by feeling a shock when they touch,  James T. Kirk struggles to find the one person in this world who belongs to him. But after years of desperately searching, he finally gives up on his search. But now when he starts bumping into his First Officer and feeling a jolt everytime, will he finally find the one he is destined to be with forever? And will he feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James T. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first long term fics. Please leaves Kudoos and comments! :)

James T. Kirk has always believed he’d never fall in love. All of his life he had been crushed by the people that he thought he loved. Most people believed that in a world where a soul mate was chosen for you, one where love came with a shock when skin touched; there was no point in dating. James was different. While other people would just live out their lives like normal, waiting for the day to come where they brushed hands with their soulmates, he would go out and look for them; he was some of the few people who actually dated.

He’d always feel like he’d found them. He had many different occasions where he would think he found them but the shock just didn’t happen. There was Nicole Shane, his high school sweetheart who he had dated for 6 years. After all that time with her out thinking everything was great, turn she had been cheating on him with whom else but her soulmate. Then he met Jasmine Wells. He’d met her only once, but when he looked at her, something just felt right. She worked at his local grocery store and he looked her up one day on the store’s website. What else to find on her bio other than the fact that “the happiest day in her life is when she met her wonderful husband, Brian, and the heartwarming shock that she felt when they first touched.” 

But out of all the people James had dated people over the years, there was one person who finally made him give up on trying to find his soulmate. Her name was Jessica Verman. She was one of the most beautiful creatures James had ever seen. She was an Orion girl, no older than 23 with green eyes that sparkled with happiness every time he saw her. They had met at a bar a couple years back and Jim just had to talk to her. After a few hours of talking, he brushed his hands with her and felt an electric jolt that shot all the way up his arm and he just knew she was meant for him. Apparently, she had felt it too. 

After a year or so of dating, they began living together. That was when their honeymoon phase ended. They could not go a week without fighting and Kirk ended up spending more time on the couch than his own bed. Every morning he would go to the bathroom and splash water in his face and tell himself, “This is gonna work out. It has to work out, she’s my soulmate. Everyone has rough patches.” Finally, the day came where they sat down and talked. Jessica explained how neither of them were actually happy in the relationship and if they actually were soulmates, she didn’t want one. They sold the house and about a month later, James got in the fight in the bar and joined Star Fleet.   
After so many years of trying to find his soulmate, the one person in this world who would care about him and connect with him in ways that no one else could, it was time to give up. Maybe, he just didn’t have a soulmate.


	2. Spock

Spock was always an outsider on Vulcan. He never fit in and he felt as if he never would. All of his life, the other children would bully him and call him names like, “Stupid half-breed,” and tell him his mother was a whore and his father a traitor. Even if he found the very few children who were actually nice to him, their parents would come and take them away, telling them it was illogical to talk to the half-breed when there were plenty of other Vulcan children to play with. 

So every day after school, Spock would run home to avoid any fights he could. When he finally got home and his mother would ask him how his day at school was, without looking at her he would run up the stairs saying, “I do not wish to speak of it, Mother.” Once he got to his room, he would change out of his school uniform and into his everyday clothes, then run back downstairs and leave the house to go deep into the desert mountains of Vulcan to meditate and just be alone. Every once in a while, his pet selhet would follow him and give him a ride home, or deeper into the desert. When he was in the desert he felt like how everybody said he was: alone. 

There he would think of his other half, the half of his life he wasn ot allowed to talk about or surface, his human half. He thought of what it would be like if he was all human. He could go to school with humans, have friends, grow up and get a job and finally feel normal for once. Of course, his Vulcan mind told him all these thoughts were illogical, but he couldn’t help to be curious of whether or not he could have what his mother called a soulmate.

His mother would tell him the stories of how humans would find their mates, the person that they were destined to be with forever. He would listen to how when they found that person, they would feel a shock when they would touch, a shock that would jolt through their body and let them know that this was that person. His mother would tell the story about how she had that feeling with her father, and that’s how she knew that no matter how the Vulcans treated her, she was meant to be with him.  
Spock did not know what this feeling was, or if he even had it, but what he knew for sure was that his bondmate, T’Pring, definitely was not his soulmate. Not only did he not fell a spark with her, but her thoughts filled his mind with distress and disappointment, all directed towards him.

As Spock grew older, he gave up on his dreams of trying to fit in and just moved on with his life. Growing into an adult, he applied for both the Vulcan Science Academy and Star Fleet Academy. He was accepted into both, but after the council of elders had reminded him of what they called his “disadvantage,” meaning his mother, he declined and attended Star Fleet. Although the council was not pleased with his decision, Spock saw that it was logical to not be somewhere that he was not wanted.


	3. The Academy

When Jim started at Star Fleet, one of the first people he met was Leonard McCoy. Leonard sat next to Jim on the flight to the academy and even turned out to be his roommate. Jim found out he was on the medical pathway and even though he was joining Star Fleet, he was terrified of space. As they started getting to know each other, the all too famous question got asked. 

Jim was still unloading his bags on his side of the room and Leonard sat down on the bed next to Jim’s. “So,” the doctor began, “have you found your soulmate yet?”

Jim smiled. “Nah. No, but I feel as if I have gotten close before, but turns out I was wrong.”

Leonard laughed. “I hear that. I actually thought I found mine a long time ago. Hell, I even married the girl and had a daughter. But if a soulmate is how they say they are, I’m damn sure she wasn’t it. Woman couldn’t go too minutes without startin’ a fight or blamin’ something on me. She thought everything was my fault.” He leaned back further on the bed. “We ended up getting’ a divorce and she took everything in it, even custody of our little girl. Felt as if I couldn’t get away from her, so I decided to head into space. Star Fleet pays pretty good and I’m putting most of the money into a savings account for my baby girl’s future. All I got left now is my Bones.”

Kirk stopped unpacking and sat on the bed across from his new friend. “Oh, you shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why?” McCoy asked.

“Because that’s what I’m gonna call you now, Bones.”

“No. The name’s McCoy. “ 

“Whatever you say, Bones.”

Bones sighed. “This friendship is gonna be the death of me, isn’t it?”

Jim grinned ear to ear. “Now you’re getting the hang of it.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………….

Spock started unloading his box of supplies at his desk. After being in the academy for 4 years and First Officer of the Enterprise under Captain Pike, the Admirals offered him a Professor’s job while the Enterprise was on hiatus. Spock would be a professor of xenobiology and logistics. 

After years of living on Vulcan, he finally felt almost welcome somewhere. Although he would get lingering looks at his ears or silent judgement from some of his crew for not being emotional in their eyes, overall, he was happy with Star Fleet. Star Fleet was an organization with people he could actually call… acquaintances. He didn’t have to fear being beat up on the way home for not being Vulcan, and with the amount of extra-terrestrial beings on earth, Spock didn’t have to worry about being hated for not being human (even though he was the only Vulcan). 

Spock finished setting up his desk as the first group of students walked in. One of the students set her stuff down and moved up to the front, presumably to talk to him. “Professor Spock?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Nyota Uhura. I’m an assistant 4th hour for Admiral Pike and he told me all about you. Its an honor to have you as a teacher.”

Spock nodded. “I appreciate your enthusiasm Cadet Uhura. It will be a pleasure to have you in class.” Spock turned his back and started to write the day’s lesson plan on the board. As he wrote, he heard Cadet Uhura and her friends giggling behind him. 

“Suck up,” one said.

“Hey, he just seems like a nice guy. I don’t see a lot of Vulcans on Earth,” Ntoya replied.

“He’s kinda cute,” another attempted to whisper.

Spock started blushing green.


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

Jim walked to his 5th hour logistics class. He knew he had to take this class in order to learn strategies and other complicated things about how to go about the possible battles and attacks while in space, but he kind of felt as if it should be common sense. If someone is firing at you, fire back; if someone has more fire power than you either compromise or run like hell. This class was going to be a blow off. Jim was going to be on time, but then he saw this really hot Andorian girl and he knew it would be impolite to not introduce himself, because hey , even if he’s not finding his soulmate, who can miss out on a hook up. 

Spock closed the door to his 5th hour logistics class. All the students began taking their seats and Spock moved to the front of the room and started his class. “Greetings. I am Professor Spock. Welcome to 5th hour Logistics. If this is not the class on your schedule, please escort yourself out and if needed, I can assist you in finding your way. Any issues or confusions?” No one raised their hand. “Ok. We shall begin with our first lesson.”

Kirk tried to open the door of his class but it was locked. Fantastic, he thought, nothing better than the awkward walk to the seat and disappointing look from the teacher. Before he could even knock on the door, the professor opened the door so quickly, Jim almost fell forward. “Cadet Kirk, I presume,” the professor said in a deep, smooth voice. The teacher was a Vulcan and a young one at that. Jim always had a thing for aliens, and even though he was positive Vulcans could never be gay (most likely because its “illogical”), he had to admit, this teacher was pretty cute, especially his ears. What was he doing again? Oh yeah, standing awkwardly outside his classroom. How long had he been just standing here standing? 

“Cadet?” the professor asked.

The cadet shook his head, snapping back to reality. “Uh, yeah , sorry. This is Logistics with Professor…” Jim looked down at the schedule he had been carrying. “Spock?”

“Correct. Please come in.” Jim moved to the first available seat. Thankfully, one of the cadets in his last class, Chekov, was also in this class, so he sat next to him. “Please keep in mind Cadet Kirk, although I am lenient on the first day, I will not be as merciful from now on.” As the professor returned to his lesson, Jim looked at Chekov and rolled his eyes.

“What a prick,” Jim whispered.

At the front of the class, Spock let out a small sigh against the white board. Why were humans always so illogical and annoying? It seemed as if they spend all their time stereotyping about Vulcans being so “unemotional” and “strict” that they ignore the fact that the shape of their ears make their hearing abilities 36.78% better than that of humans, hence, he had heard Mr. Kirk’s offensive comment. “To begin, does anyone know exactly what logistics is?”

After an hour and a half of class, the bell rang and everyone packed their bags and left the class. Before Jim, who fell asleep in class only to be awaken by the bell, could get out the room, he was stopped Professor stick-in-the-butt. “Cadet Kirk, if I could have a word with you please.” Jim walked up to the front desk. 

“What can I do for you sir?” Kirk asked. 

“Cadet Kirk, based on your reputation and actions in class today, I am quite concerned that we will have issues if this behavior continues. With participation being worth 30 percent of your overall grade and you being in the command track, you do realize you must pass all classes with a minimum grade of…”

“90 percent. I know, I know. Don’t worry Professor Spock, I got this.”

“I glad to hear we are on the same page. I shall write you a pass to your next class. What is it?” he asked. 

Jim looked at his schedule again, then up to the clock. “Actually, I have a meeting with Admiral Pike.” Kirk then pulled the PADD out of his bag, brought up the Academy passbook and laid it on the desk.

Spock picked up the PADD and signed and filled out the pass. “And please do not forget tonight’s homework.” He handed it back to James, then pulled it back. “Also, try to keep your offensive opinions to yourself. Have a good day.” 

Jim took the PADD from Professor Spock’s hand and when he did…

He felt a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this chapter, I felt as if I used too many commas :/ little nervous but I think it turned out well


	5. It Was Nothing. Right?

As Jim walked across campus to get to Pike’s office, he couldn’t get the feeling of the shock he felt when Professor Spock handed him back his PADD. _It was nothing,_ he thought, _there’s no way in hell that ass hat was his soulmate. It was just static electricity, or maybe the PADD was just broken and it shocked him._

Unfortunately, with all that time he spent in his own head in the clouds, he clearly hadn’t been watching where he was going and ran straight into a brick wall, only this brick wall was just a huge guy. Jim felt the guy shove him. “Watch where you’re going jackass!” the man yelled at him.

 Of course, Kirk chose now to be a sarcastic asshole. “God, sorry Cupcake, didn’t see ya there,” Jim said sarcastically. “Although that’s kinda hard to do,” he mumbled to himself.

“Did you just call me Cupcake?” And there was the anger on his face. Jim knew exactly where this was heading. “I’ll make you choke on those words, pretty boy.” Yep and there it was, and he came the guy running at him full force.

Jim jumped out of the way of the boulder coming straight for him and was able to land a kick right to the guy’s back, causing him to tumble to the ground. After he stood back up, he went right back to Jim. Jim was able to block every one of Cupcake’s punches before finally getting two punches; one to the face and the other to the nose. Kirk came back at him with a right hook right to the jaw. With that, he was finally able to put some space between them to catch his breath. That was when he was finally saved by some staff members running in to stop the fight. Jim reached up to touch his face and felt the warm blood drip from his mouth and nose. _Great,_ he thought, _now I’m going to get lectured from Pike for being late AND getting blood on his office carpet again._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Spock had a prep period 6th hour, however he could not stop staring at his hand. _This feeling is strange and the constant thoughts I have on the matter are illogical. Not only am I Vulcan and incapable of having a soulmate, but if I did, never would it be someone as illogical as illogical as Cadet Kirk._

Spock was interrupted from his thought pattern when his communicator buzzed. “Spock here,” he spoke into it.

“Mr. Spock,” came the voice of Admiral James. “We are need of your assistance in regards with the Kobayashi Maru.”

“On my way, Admiral. Spock out.” Spock got up from his desk and left the room. He would have to meditate on this feeling later .

………………………………………………………………………………………

Kirk sat in Pike’s office wiping the blood smeared on his face off with a tissue, and Pike just sat in a chair staring at him.

Eventually, Kirk got sick of the silence and judgmental looks. “ What?”

Pike sat back in his chair more. “Oh I was just sitting here wondering how you were able to get in a fight already, on your first day at Star Fleet.”

“Hey the other guy started it. I just accidentally bumped into him.”

“I heard the other guy was Cadet Hendorff. That guy is a giant. How could you not see him.”

Jim sighed. “I just… I didn’t have my head in the game. I… I just had a tough class with that Vulcan professor.”

“Who? Spock? Spock’s amazing. Not only is he our youngest professor, but he is also my first officer. What’s your issue with him?”

Jim was not going to tell Pike that what he felt when he and Spock both touched the PADD. That would be just weird. _Oh yeah, no problem with him, just the fact that I might have to spend the rest of my life with your cute Vulcan first officer._ “I just feel like he has it out for me. I already had to have a talk with him after class.”

The admiral rolled his eyes. “Listen, he takes some getting used to. Just don’t get into any trouble.” Pike then looked down at the papers on his desk. “Looks like you have your 1st  attempt at the Kobayashi Maru tomorrow, although I don't know why you wanna try before you have even a slight grip on Star Fleet protocols. How you gonna go about it?”

“Oh let’s just say I got a few trick up my sleeve for the Klingons. Maybe they won't expect the unexpected.Will you be there?”

“Sure. I have no idea how you could ever pull this off, but I'll be there for the entertainment . Just make sure you study tonight as well.”

“Will do.” Jim rose from his chair and gave Pike a handshake and left to go back to his dorm.

When Jim arrived at his room, he saw Bones sitting on the couch. It was a pretty nice sized Dorm room. Star Fleet rooms were a lot better than that of normal academies. While normal academies just had small sleeping areas for their students, this dorm room was set up like a small apartment. The door that opened from the hall was a small living room with a TV, sofa, desk, and replicator. On the right side wall, there was the doors that led to the bathroom and bedroom, and then a window looking over the entire campus was on the back wall.

Jim grabbed a beer from the replicator and sat next to Bones on the sofa. He looked pretty peeved. “What’s up with you?” Jim asked.

“Well,” Leonard began, “I started a project in Med-Chem today about an answer for an immediate hydration rather than IV or a hypo that takes half an hour to take effect. So I sent my work through the first science offer for checking and you wanna know what that bastard told me? He told me I did my math wrong. Well I told him, I checked my math, I double check my math. All of my equations were balanced dammit. Then when I told him that, he had the never to tell me that I was behaving ‘illogically’. Turns out he was a Vulcan. Damn green-blooded hobgoblin.” The doctor reached down to the coffee table in front of them and took a swig of his own beer.

Jim laughed. “You talking about Spock?”

Bones nodded. “You know him?”

Jim sighed. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea of what to have Bones' project be so I sort of just made something up. Sorry if I messed up :/


	6. Study Session Sparks

            Jim sat in the academy library staring into a Logistics book. He had taken the Kobayashi Maru for the first time just about 3 month ago and failed, almost completely and totally according to the admirals watching it. Apparently, it’s against regulations to tell the Klingons to fuck off and then when realizing you were out gunned to run like hell. The worst part is that each cadet is only allowed one shot at the test per year until they reach senior year where they are allowed to take it as many times as they’d like. So for now, he’d just have to move on with his other classes until he got another shot.

            He had a quarterly exam to prepare for in both his logistics class, his xeno-cultures class, and his ethics class. He looked to the giant stack of textbooks sitting next to him and decided that he was going to be here for a while, so he may as well make himself comfortable, so he got up and moved over to the library to buy a coffee. It was most likely going to be the first of many.

            Spock stood by the computer screen in the history section with his backpack hanging from one shoulder while he used the other arm to link the information to his PADD. He had finished all of his prep for both his logistics and xeno-culture classes, so he had some extra time on his hands tonight, therefore, he decided to spend that time reading up on some major Star Fleet events of the past and possibly using one as an example in class.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a stack of books on a table next to multiple notebooks. _Fascinating,_ Spock thought, _why would someone be using paper textbooks and notepads when everything is available on PADD and computer._ The curiosity became overwhelming and he decided to investigate, possibly find the owner of such materials.

            He moved over to the table and looked at the supplies. There was a xeno-culture book, a logistics book, and an ethics book, all three accompanied by lecture notes from those classes. Looking at the lecture notes for logistics, Spock realized that those were notes for one of his lectures.

            Jim got his coffee from the barista and moved back to his table, although when he looked back over there, his heart started pounding in his ears. Professor Spock was standing at his table looking at his notes. Jim slowly, hesitantly approached the table. “Professor Spock?” the cadet questioned.

            Spock turned around to see the owner of the supplies, and it was none other than Jim Kirk, the last cadet he would imagine actually studying. “Cadet Kirk,” he greeted with a nod.

            “What are you doing here professor? And, uh, is there something wrong with my notes or something?” Jim asked nervously.

            Spock’s cheeks began turning a light shade of green with embarrassment. “My apologies, cadet. I was looking through the history section when I saw your supplies. I was curious though, why do you have all these books and notepads when it would be much more efficient to  have all of these items on a computer of PADD?”

            “Oh, well, that’s a bit of a story,” Jim said sitting back down at his table.

            “One I am quite eager to hear, Cadet. May I join you for a bit?”

            Now Jim was the one who was blushing. _The Vulcan professor is interested in something I have to say? The cute, Vulcan professor with black hair like silk that I’d pay anything to run my fingers through? Ok, gotta stop thinking about this stuff because I heard something in xeno-culture about them being telepaths. Play it cool._ “Yeah, sure.” Spock put his bag down and sat in the chair across from Kirk. “So,” Jim began, “it all sort of started back in high school. I was a pretty great student. I would do my work to the best of my ability and all that stuff. Then senior year comes around, and my PADD breaks. My mom was always off planet and my son-of-a-bitch, bastard step dad, Frank, was too cheap to buy me a new one. That jerk was willing to two hundred fifty dollars a week on alcohol at the bar, but couldn't spare a penny to get me something I needed for school.” Kirk shook his head with disappointment and disgust. “Anyway, for the rest of that school year, I was basically screwed considering every resource for our classes was either on PADD or computer. Eventually, mom came back home for a few months and found out what was going on, but we both knew that Frank would raise hell if I got a new PADD, so she gave me a box full of notepads, and I talked to my teachers and they got me paper textbook versions of the classes and that’s how I just barely slid through those classes. Now, I guess I’m just kinda stuck on them.”

            “Fascinating,” Spock commented. “The whole story is incredibly interesting. I do recall hearing about the death of your father. I was only 5 at the time of the incident, but I am deeply sorry for your loss.” 

            Kirk had known that Spock was a young professor, but he would have never guessed that this guy was only 28. He would have guessed that Spock was probably somewhere in his mid-thirties, but seriously, how old was this guy when he started if he was already a first officer, a chief science officer, and a professor.  “Thanks,” Jim said, “but after all these years, I’m surprised people even still remember him, never mind feeling sorry for me.”

            “Well cadet, your father was a very honorable man, and it is very hard to forget a man who saved the lives of nearly 800 people.”

            Jim smiled at him. “Thanks, Professor.”

            “In settings outside of the classroom Cadet Kirk, you may call me Spock.”

            “Jim,” Kirk said. He started reaching his hand out to Spock, but then he remembered that Vulcan hands are “very sensitive” and apparently used to kiss, so he awkwardly redirected his hand to run through his hair. Sitting there looking at the Vulcan, Kirk started thinking about him. Although the guy could be a dick, he could see why Pike liked him so much. Something about Spock just made Jim feel calm and he really wanted to keep the guy around.

            Spock assumed an awkward silence was beginning to form and he did not want to bother the cadet while he was studying, so he gathered his things and stood up. As he did, Kirk stopped him in a hurry. “Hey, um, I was hoping I could actually ask you something while you’re here.”

            “Of course,” he agreed, sitting back down.

            “So in your lecture the other day, you mentioned something about the deployment of people when it comes to the discovery of new planets. Can you explain that to me again? I didn't really get it.”

            “Yes, if I may see your personal textbook and notes for that day.” Kirk hesitated, and then slid his notebook and Star Fleet Military Logistics textbook to Spock. The professor searched through the notebook first only to find little doodles off to the side that were apparently of Kirk as a Star Fleet Captain blowing up a Klingon Warship rather than formal notes. Spock looked back up to Kirk and slid the notebook back. “I can see where your confusion is at. Nowhere in that lecture do I recall informing students to draw inane pictures of their imaginations.” Spock then pulled the textbook over and opened it to the table of contents and turned to the “First Contact” section.

            Spock scanned two pages very quickly before pointing out a certain section. “As you can read here, for each planet being visited, it is mandatory for at least two tactical officers or ensigns, a science officer, and at least two science ensigns. Although, different planets may require more and/or different officers or ensigns. For example, while planets with more mountainous or rocky terrain may require a science officer with expertise in geology, planets with more plant and wildlife require science officers and ensigns with experience in environmental sciences such as botany, zoology, and xenobiology. Depending on the class of the planet, diplomatic officers may be required.”

            “What about the captain? What does he do during all of this?” Kirk asked.

            “Well in nearly all situations, it is stated that the Captain stay aboard the ship. Only in the most drastic situations should the captain be involved on the planet. He is mostly in charge of making sure the data and records are being processed in the ship and everything on planet is running smoothly.”

            “And the first officer?”

            “With experience as one, I would go down on planet often, however I was also Chief Science Officer. If the situation does arise that the captain must go on planet, it is preferred that the first officer go back to the ship, therefore, if the danger grows and the captain is killed, the first officer may take over,” Spock explained.

            “Spock,” Jim complained, “that sounds terrible. The captain should be able to go on planet whenever he wants for whatever he wants. He has to be able to stretch his legs, smell the fresh air of newly discovered planets, meet the natives, just chill, you know.”

            “Cadet, you should know that Star Fleet missions are not for the purpose of ‘chilling’.”

            “Spock, I thought you were going to call me Jim.”

            “What would give you have that impression?”

            “Because I told you to call me Jim.”

            “Actually, Cadet, you simply said your name.”

            Jim rolled his eyes and smiled. “Spock, with all due respect to you as my professor and superior-ish person, you’re kinda a pain in my ass.” Spock raised an eyebrow and before he even said anything, Jim stopped him. “Please, you can call me Jim; you know if I end up seeing you more outside of class and stuff.”

            “I will endeavor to do so, Cad- … Jim.” The student gave him another million dollar smile full of pearly white teeth. _The amount of time this human smiles is illogical,_ Spock thought. _The muscles in his face must be incredibly strained._

            “So, do you have time to talk for a bit _?_ Pike has told me a lot about you and some of the adventures you guys have gone on, but I would love to hear some more.” Jim felt a little nervous asking because _why in the world would Spock want to stay and just hang with him? Spock probably has like important Star Fleet business to attend to. Or like stuff that hot Vulcan guys do in their spare time._ Jim really needed to stop thinking about Spock this way.

            “I apologize Jim, but I must return to my quarters to finish grading papers before the quarterly exams. Perhaps another time.”

            “Yeah, sure. That’d be great. See you in class.”

            Spock nodded and picked up his stuff to leave. He threw his bag over his right shoulder and moved past the table. Unfortunately, as he passed, his bag dragged against the table and Jim’s notebook fell to the ground.

            “Sorry,” Jim said.

            Simultaneously, Spock had said, “My apologies.”

            Unknowingly, the both bent down to pick up the notebook at the same time. As they reached their hands reached for the book, their hands grazed each other and lingered for a moment as a spark shot up both their arms. They were both frozen as Spock glared up at Jim’s eyes and Jim looked down at Spock’s. Spock noted how Jim’s eyes were a deep shade of blue, the shade of blue only equivalent to that of a sapphire, or deep blue only found in the most beautiful and unique nebula. Jim looked into Spock’s eyes and was instantly lost in the deep brown found in them. He felt as if he was drowning in mud, but he would willingly give into that suffocation if it meant he could keep staring.

            They both started blushing before quickly moving their hands and breaking the eye contact. Spock through his bag over the other shoulder and walked off as quickly as he could without running, and trying to calm himself from what he just felt. After leaving the library, Spock leaned against the building and breathed in and out slowly, but no matter what he did, the feeling of Jim’s hand touching his was permanently etched into his memory.

            Meanwhile in the library, Jim was back to staring at his hand. _That time it couldn't have been just static electricity right?_ He thought. _I mean, I think I just stared into his soul through those beautiful, perfect eyes. But, there is no way he can feel the same. Vulcans don’t even have soulmates. He probably felt offended that I touched his hand. God, I hope I didn’t fuck something up here._ All Jim knew was one thing. He was not going to be studying tonight; nor sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a bit to post this one cause I wanted to make it a bit longer. Let me know what you think. I got really happy at the end.


	7. Recovery or Realization?

            You would think that when you touch a guy and feel a spark that seems to _rock your world_ like everybody says, and you realize that this person is meant to be with you forever, the next step would be getting to know the guy, falling in love with him, finally ending up cuddled up to him in bed, covered in sweat, and just reminiscing on said great sex. But is Jim doing that right now? Fuck no.

            No, Jim was back in his dorm sitting on his couch and watching old episodes of Arrow. He used to watch it with his brother growing up. Apparently his dad had loved them when he was a kid, so he recorded them so his kids could watch them growing up. Now Jim watched them again. Somehow watching Oliver Queen stabbing people in the chest allowed him to get his anger out as well. Although, when the green-hooded vigilante shot some mob boss in the chest, he was reminded of the pain he already had in his own. 

            He got up to get a beer from the replicator as Bones walked in. “Jim?” he greeted, “I thought you were studying in the library all night?” Jim continued to stare aimlessly into the replicator. “Jim!” McCoy shouted.

            Finally the younger man snapped out of his trance. “Oh, hey Bones.”

            “The hell is wrong with you?” the doctor asked.

            Jim let out a long sigh. “You wouldn’t believe me in a million years.” He picked up his beer and took a long swig moving back to the couch.

            McCoy already had a bottle of water in his hand and sat down next to Jim. “Try me kid.”

            Kirk brought his head back and stared at the ceiling. He really wanted to talk to somebody, anybody, about what had just happened to him in the library, but what would Bones think of this whole thing? He’d probably never hear the end of it. _Fuck it,_ he thought, _I need to get this off my chest._ Jim let out a deep breath. “Ok, but if I tell you, you don’t say a word of this to anyone. I am dead serious about this because if you do, I may never speak to you again.”

            “Ok! God, Jim, what did you do?”

            This was going to incredibly hard to say. “Ok, so I think I met my soulmate.”

            “That’s fantastic,” Bones said. “I get why you’d be nervous, but damn kid you look straight up terrified. Who is it?”

            Jim pointed a finger right in the other man’s face and shifted so his legs were tucked underneath him. “That, that right there is why I’m flipping shit. It’s… it’s Spock.”

            McCoy sat back and went wide eye. “You’re fucking with me,” he smiled.

            “Wish I was.”

            “The Vulcan Professor, First officer, stick-up-the-ass _Mr._ Spock?” Jim nodded. “No, now I know you’ve got to be fucking with me.”

            “I swear I am not fucking with you. I am dead serious.”

            “How the hell did this happen?! You two are legit complete opposites. Not to mention, he’s Vulcan. This shit doesn’t happen to Vulcans.” The doctor put his face in his hands and took a few deep breathes. “Ok, first off, do I want to know how this happened? Or am I gonna be scarred for life?”

            “No, it was cool, I guess, just extremely awkward and just, ugh. I’ll just tell you.”

            “Listening,” Bones said, clearly aggravated.

            “Ok, so I was in the library studying and I figured I was gonna be there for a while so I might as well get comfy. So I go over to the café and get a coffee. When I get back, he’s checking out my stuff. Then he starts asking me why I’m using such out dated materials, so I tell him and he sits down with me. Then I ask him to clarify something from a lesson and we start talking about it, and, I don’t know, I think he’s pretty damn cute…”

            “I did not want to hear that,” Bones interrupted.

            Jim shook his head. “ Anyway so I asked him if he wanted to stay and chill for a bit, but he told me he had to go grade papers. So I was like whatever and told him I’d see him around. Then, as he passed, one of my papers fell. I reached down to pick it up the same time he knelt down to get it, and well…” Jim sank further down into the sofa. “yeah.”

            Leonard sat in his seat still wide eyed. It seemed as if he was paralyzed, he almost looked like he was having a heart attack. Fortunately, he finally let out a breath and asked, “So then what? How did he react?”

            “Well,” Kirk continued, “we just kinda sat there like that for what felt like an eternity just staring at each other before he started blushing and just left without saying a word.”

            Leonard sat back. “Wow, what a jackass.”

            “You ain’t shitting me.” Jim took another swig of his beer before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

            “So what are you gonna do about it?”

            “I have no idea, Bones. I don’t even know if Spock even felt anything. For all I know, he probably just hates me more because I touched his hand, and you know how Vulcans are about hands.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Spock ran into his apartment for the fourth time today. After what had happened with the cadet in the library, he could not get his head straight. After trying to meditate for over an hour and forget the event, trying to convince himself that the whole thing was illogical, he gave up and tried to get his mind off of it by running, He changed into his exercise clothes and ran around his building. When back in his room, he still didn’t feel any better so he ran down to the campus and back. Finally, he decided to try one last time and ran around the campus twice and then back. He should have come to the conclusion that running was clearly not working earlier, but he blamed that on the fact that his mind was clearly not thinking straight.

            He took off his sweaty shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket next to his bed. Spock was pretty lean, but he was also quite muscular from his years of experience on the Enterprise. He then moved to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water to drink, then went to his bathroom for a shower.

            As he washed his face and hair, he still could not get Jim’s face out of his thoughts. It felt as if the look of the other man’s deep blue eyes were etched into his mind forever. What was bothering him so much was he was so unsure what emotion the human was expressing. Was it fear? Hatred? Shock? The chances that it was actually love or kindness was 8,476.32 to one. To him that was near impossible.

            Even if were possible for Spock to have a soulmate, and James T. Kirk was that one being in this universe he was destined to be with, he would not be allowed to be with him given Star Fleet’s rules when it came to dating between different ranks. Article 17 Section 6 of the Star Fleet manual stated that any two people of Star Fleet Command that form a romantic relationship may not have more than two ranks difference in command. This was to avoid one member of the couple using the other one to get a promotion, leading to difficulties and problems within the crew. Given that Spock was a first officer and Kirk was a cadet, the relationship was not only frowned upon, but also punishable.

            After exiting the shower, Spock put a new pair of clothes on and went back to the living area, specifically to his desk. He started up his computer and dialed his most recent contact. Maybe the only way to deal with the events of today was to talk to someone that would understand what he was going through.

            After thirty seconds of dial tone and a loading screen, his caller finally answered.

            “Hello my son,” she said. Her voice was soft and sweet.

            Spock nodded his head. “ Hello, mother.”

            “How may I assist you?”

            “What makes you believe that I called you to answer a question mother?”

            Spock’s mom rolled her eyes. “Because my son, that is the only time you ever call. Am I correct in believing this?”

            “Correct, Mother. However, I shall endeavor to call you more often.”

            “So, what is this about?”

            Spock didn’t know where to begin, how to tell his mother that he had a soulmate.  “Mother, I would like to know how it felt when you realized Father was your soulmate.”

            Amanda smiled. She could already tell where this was going. “ Well, when I first met your father, I had little to no feelings for him. As a matter of fact, I thought he was incredibly ignorant and annoying in my opinion. After spending some time with him on the assignment I was on, I grew quite fond of him. At some point, we ended up reaching for the same test tube in our lab, and… and well I felt a shock run all the way through my body. The whole thing just seemed to take my breath away and when I looked over to your father,” she started giggling. “Your poor father was as pale as the clouds in the sky. Then he ran for the hills and I thought I’d insulted him and lost him forever. Fortunately, the next day he approached me telling me how he meditated on the topic for hours and how it was only logical that we be together, and I’ve been with him ever since.”

            “Thank you, Mother.”

            “Why do you ask my son?”

            Spock took a deep breath. “Mother…. I believe I have found my t’hy’la.”

            Amanda smiled and covered her mouth with her hand. “My son, I am very happy for you.”

            “Unfortunately Mother, I am unsure what my next step should be. He is a cadet and Star Fleet protocols state…” Spock began.

            His mother cut him off. “Oh, Spock, forget about what Star Fleet says. For once in your life, just do what your heart says.”

            “Mother, that statement is incredibly illogical. My heart has no mouth nor any form of communication and therefore cannot speak.”

            “Enough with logic, Spock. Just tell the boy how you feel.”

            “Thank you, Mother. Give my regards to Father. Live Long and Prosper.” Spock hung up and stared around his room. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe the best course of action is to just tell the blonde, aesthetically pleasing, deep blue eyed cadet how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so for Spock's section, just made up sections and statistics. So... yeah. Let me know what you think and be excited for next week's post


	8. Finally

Jim sat through Spock’s lecture feeling more awkward than ever. Everything the brunette said went in one ear and out the other as his heart pounded in his chest. Jim knew he was emotional, but the different emotions and thoughts passing though his head every other moment was overwhelming. He was thanking God that Spock had his back turned to them because Jim was full on ogling at him; he even had to stop for a second to make sure he wasn’t drooling. 

            He propped his head up against his arm as he sat there and just admired Spock’s body. This was the first time Jim was actually thankful he chose a seat in the front row.  The professor was wearing a sky blue dress shirt with a black jacket and matching dress pants. The whole outfit would be a perfect fit, but it looked a little small.  It seemed to cling to his body, just making him look even more muscular than he already was, and Jim had just been admiring the view for the last forty-five minutes.

            The school bell rang and Jim forced himself to focus up before he got caught and made whatever he had with Spock even worse. He packed his bags up as fast as he could.

            “Please read section three starting on page 109 tonight. You will be quizzed on this section tomorrow,” Spock announced. All the students filed out of the classroom and Spock saw Jim from the corner of his eye. He had to talk to the cadet about what happened. Even if it was just a mistake and the cadet did not reciprocate his feelings, he must apologize for his lack of professionalism.  “Cadet Kirk,” he called.

            That was the first thing Jim actually heard Spock say today and he wished he hadn’t. There was no way in hell he could talk to Spock. He was not ready to talk about what happened, whatever it was that did happen. So rather than deal with his problems, he went back to what he was best at, what he did whenever he wanted to avoid something or someone: act like he didn’t hear’em and run like hell.

            The blonde cadet ran out of the room before Spock could speak to him, so he just watched him leave. Once the room was empty, he fell back into his desk chair and pressed his hands to his face. In hindsight, he was glad James had not stayed. Spock had no idea where to begin. After spending his whole childhood learning how to disregard his emotions, he had no idea how to express them. Now he could only hope that he may run into the cadet later today.

............................................................................................................................................................................................        

Jim was back in the library again with his pile of textbooks and notebooks, pushing his fingers through his hair and regretting what he just did to Spock. He probably should have apologized and talked to him about the whole thing, but he felt like he would just fuck it up more than he already has.

            When he thought about it, Jim had no idea why he was in the library again. There was no way in hell he would be able to study with all that was going on, especially not in here where it all happened.  Might as well try anyway, finals were right around the corner. So he went back to his normal routine and got up to get his coffee from the café.

            As he got up, someone ran into him full force and they both fell to the ground. The other guy ended up falling on top of Jim with a knee between the blonde’s legs and his chest and… other area was pressed against Jim’s. He would have been totally cool with it, just a random guy running into him, but after a brush of the hands and a shock through his body, he knew exactly who it was on top of him.

            Spock pushed himself up until he came face to face with whoever he ran into. He had been so busy thinking about Jim that he had not seen the man standing up from the table. After looking into the eyes of the other man, he reminded himself of how ironic the situation was given that the cadet he ran into was James himself. Then when their hands brushed, he was paralyzed and unsure how to move.

            Jim found himself looking into Spock’s brown eyes again, but decided to end this moment before it got anymore awkward. He didn’t want to cause a scene, but when he tried to tell Spock anything, all that came out was a whimpered, “Hey.”

            Spock once again found himself lost in the cadet’s royal blue eyes, but he was forced to push himself off the other man. He got his feet under him before reaching his arm out to help Jim up. “My apologies, Cadet.”

            Being sure to grab his wrist rather than his hand, Jim grabbed onto Spock and was helped up. “No prob. I wasn’t paying attention when I got up. And I thought we already went over this. You can call me Jim.”

            Spock nodded. “Are you studying in the library again today?”

            “Yeah. I was just about to get a coffee before I started.”

            The professor’s heart started pounding once again in his side.  He had to find a way to reach out to Jim and show him how he felt, and maybe this was the perfect way to start.  “Actually Jim, I was wondering if you would mind if I joined you. I myself have quite a lot of work to do for the next mission coming up with Admiral Pike, and I quite enjoy the studious atmosphere the library provides.” 

            Jim looked down and started blushing. He could barely go a class period without staring at this guy’s ass the whole time. How was he going to go hours on end spending time alone with him? He was just standing in front of him now and all Jim could think of was what Spock’s lips would feel like on his own.  But on the other hand, how could he say no. “Yeah,” he said looking back up, “yeah, Spock, that’d be great.” The Vulcan’s eyes told Jim he knew of the blonde’s hesitation. “It’ll be fun. Maybe, you know if you get time, you can go over the lesson again with me.” Jim smiled at Spock to show him he was serious, and Spock, well Spock just kept a straight face, but Jim could tell he was happy. It seemed to Jim as if all of Spock’s emotions were hidden in his eyes, and you just had to be able to read them to understand him. Good thing he had no problem with looking into the Vulcan’s stunning brown eyes. “I’m gonna get a drink from the café. Why don’t you set your stuff down next to mine at the table and I’ll meet you there.”

            “Actually, I have heard that this location sells Vulcan Spice Tea during this season and I have been endeavoring to try a cup.” Jim nodded and they stood in companionable silence until they got up to the counter.

            The barista today was a bright and peppy young cadet with long brown hair that flowed down her back. “Hello, gentlemen. What can I get for you?” she said with a smile.

            “I shall have your Vulcan Spice Tea,” Spock requested.

            “And I’ll have a grande mocha latte with an extra shot of espresso,” Jim ordered.

            The barista started hitting buttons on the cash register. “That will be 7 credits today.”

            Before Jim could tell her that it was going to be separate, Spock had already got out his wallet and gave the woman his card. “Spock, you didn’t have to do that. I could have bought my own coffee.” Spock just turned to look at the cadet. “Thanks,” Jim said

            “You are quite welcome.”

            After they got their drinks, they moved back to the tables and sat down. Spock took off his jacket, put his bag down on the table and took out his PADD. “So, if I may ask. What didn’t you understand from today’s lesson? Its entirety was based off of past lessons combined to present different situations in times of conflict on colonized class M planets.”

            “Yeah, I just missed it again there,” Jim laughed. “Could you go over it like really slowly?”

            “Of course.” Spock opened up his presentation on one side of his PADD and a white board app on the other side. “One of the settings we talked about today included planets with conditions such as the chaparral biome here on earth. In these conditions, the climate is very dry and hot, and there are very little trees. However, unlike the desert biomes, they contain some trees, rocky mountains, and scrubs. While on harmful planets, you want to use your best judgement. along with your crew, to find the best battle strategy. You will want to use your surroundings and resources in the area to fight any dangerous beings in the area. When it comes to chaparral like planets, its best to hide and take base in the mountain ranges if possible, or find a way to make a form of camouflage.”

            Jim was back to just staring at Spock again. He was saying something about mountains and crew members and resources, but all Jim had running through his head was how badly he wanted to touch Spock’s hand again and feel that shock, or better yet, run his fingers through that smooth hair. God he hoped he wasn’t reading this guy wrong.

            “Do you understand this, Cadet?”

            “Um, yeah, seems pretty straight forward,” Jim lied.

            Spock was now looking at Jim. “James, why do I feel as if you did not hear a word I just said?”

            _Probably because I’ve spent all day thinking about how hot you are,_ Jim thought. “I was listening, it’s just, I don’t know, the presentations and textbook info just isn’t helping me. I’m more of a visual learner.”

            Spock nodded. “I believe I can assist you with that.” He maximized his white board app and started drawing the area out with great detail. Jim was amazed in how thorough the picture was in the little time Spock drew it. “This is a quite common plan when it comes to the area.” He drew X’s to represent the different tactical officers and ensigns on the planet, followed by lines to move them to different areas on the planet. Then he went back and explained it all again, and Jim actually understood this time.

            “Wow. I get it. I actually get it.”

            Spock raised an eyebrow. “Have you not understood before?”

            “I have, but just not as well. Can you tell me about some strategies for other conditions?”

            Jim and Spock spent the next five hours getting refills on their coffees and talking about the different planets, different events in Star Fleet history, Spock’s adventures on other planets, and just anything that came up. Jim never would have thought he could ever spend this much time just talking to someone without being bored. Before they knew it, the library was dark and they were the only people there.

            “Hey, looks like we’re getting kicked out,” Jim explained. It was nearly midnight.

            “It seems so.” They both packed up their bags and Spock put on his jacket. They walked out the doors still talking. Given that there were only about two weeks left before Christmas break, it was already snowing outside, and just a bit too cold for Jim’s liking. He started violently rubbing his hands together and running them up and down his arms. “You appear cold, Jim.”

            “Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I love winter and the holidays, but when you forget your jacket at home, it’s pretty awful.” Spock stopped, put his bag on the ground, took off his jacket, and handed it to Jim. “Spock, no. I won’t take your jacket from you. I know how Vulcan is like a desert planet and how human temperatures are already horrible for you guys. That on top of snow, no way.”

            Spock reached around Kirk’s shoulders and placed his jacket on him. Jim took off his own knap-sack and slipped his arms through the jacket. It smelled like Spock and was extremely warm inside. He knew that Vulcans had higher body temperatures than humans, but damn was Spock warm. “Thanks.” They continued walking. “So are you going home for the holidays?”

            The professor nodded. “Although my species does not celebrate any holidays, it is logical to visit my mother within the four weeks Star Fleet has given for winter break. Will you be visiting your family?”

            “No. My mom is off planet, my dad is dead, my step dad is a dick, and God knows where my brother is. I’ll probably just stay on campus, maybe get a part-time job at the mall, get some holiday pay.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that. Hopefully you find something to interest you during that time.”

            Jim rolled his eyes. “Hopefully.” Before they knew it, they were outside Jim’s dorm room. There had not been an awkward moment all night until now. “Hey, thanks for walking me home, and for like, everything else today. I had a lot of fun.”

            “You are welcome, Jim.”

            Jim gave Spock a nervous smile. “Night, Spock.”

            “Goodnight, James.”

            Spock started walking away and Jim turned to put his key in the lock before realizing he still had Spock’s jacket on. Fortunately, the Vulcan had not gone far. “Oh Spock, hold on.” Jim reached out for him, accidentally grabbing his hand.

            The feeling of Jim’s hand in his took Spock’s breath away. He gasped and slowly turned around to look the other man in the eye. He could feel Jim become scared through his hand, as well as nervous and…and was that longing? Spock turned his hand to interlock fingers with Kirk. This time, Jim was the one who lost his breath.

            “You know,” Jim whispered, “the first time I touched you, when you were handing back my PADD, I felt a shock and I ignored it. Then I kept ignoring it every time I touched you.”

            “Are you feeling a shock now?” Spock whispered back.

            Jim was searching Spock’s face before his eyes fell to his lips. “Yeah.”

            “Would you still want to ignore it?”

            “No.”

            At the same time, they closed the distance between each other as their lips came crashing together. From the moment they made contact, it was already the greatest kiss Jim had ever had. Spock’s lips were hot and soft and smooth, and Jim was already about to moan. Spock moved his free arm to wrap around Jim’s waist to pull him closer, but then he backed the blonde up against the wall as Jim moved his hands to Spock’s hair. Jim was more than pleased to find out that Spock’s hair was even smoother than he had imagined.

            When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and stared into each other’s eyes. “I would invite you in, but my roommate hates it when I bring people in without warning.”

            “I understand.” Spock gave Jim one last short kiss. “Goodnight.”

            “Goodnight.” Jim replied.

            Spock left and Jim went inside his dorm. He didn’t move from the door yet as he stood and relived the moment over and over again in his head as if it was all just his imagination. But whether the whole thing was real or not, Jim knew one thing for sure: He was going to need a cold shower before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finished the chapter, I basically said the title and thats how it goes. Don't worry though, I'm not even close to done with this.


	9. Packing and Promises

Jim was sitting in Spock’s class once again. It was the last day of school before break and that meant it was finals day. Fortunately, with all the time he had been spending with Spock over the semester, he actually understood everything on the test. He was even one of the first students done with it.

            The bell rang and everyone started packing their bags and leaving. “Thank you for your time this year class,” Spock announced, “and I wish you the best over winter break. The tests will be in by the end of the day and I shall see you next semester.”

            Before leaving, Chekov stopped and talked to Jim. “Wasn’t that test difficult, James?”

            “Definitely,” Jim lied. “But fortunately,” he looked in the corner of his eye to Spock at the front of the room. “I had a pretty good tutor this semester.”

            After Chekov left, Jim packed up his bag and moved to the front of the room to sit on the corner of Spock’s desk. “Hey,” the cadet said giving a flirtatious smile.

            The professor rolled in his chair to face the cadet. “Hello James. I believe we must have a talk.”

            Jim rolled his eyes as his smile faded. “Let me guess. You realized how illogical it was to date me because Vulcans should only date Vulcans to have smart, logical Vulcan children, and if you dated me, you would be a shame not only the Federation, but also your home world.” Jim sighed. “Honestly, I don’t really blame you … it’s just.”

            “James.”

            “I mean why would kiss me though. Don’t Vulcans think this stuff out before…?”

            “James.”

            “You know what no. I’m pretty pissed off. Who does this shit?”

            “ **James.”**

            “What?!” Jim snapped back.

            “None of what you mentioned has to do with the talk I wanted to have with you. First of all I have no problem at all dating a human, no matter how illogical and emotional you all are. In fact, my mother is human and my father is married to her. Although engaging in relationships with humans is frowned upon on Vulcan, it does not bother me. Years ago I refused to attend the Vulcan Science Academy due to their prejudice against my mother and my human half. They have neglected to treat me as one of their own ever since. Another thing, Vulcans do not date. They are assigned a bondmate at an early age. Mine was T’Pring. Fortunately, our bond was so weak, it eventually broke on its own and we have not spoken since. Finally,” Spock reached over and placed his hand on top of Jim’s on the desk. “I do not regret anything that has happened between us. If anything, I wish we had the opportunity that night to spend more time together. I said that I wanted to speak to you, Jim. I do not recall saying that I am stupid.”

            Jim grinned ear to ear. He moved his free hand to caress Spock’s face. “Sorry, it’s just hard to think sometimes that all this is real. Oh, and hopefully we can make up that time we missed some time.” He leaned down and placed a small, short kiss on Spock’s lips. “So what did you want to talk about?”

            The professor cleared his throat. “As you must know, it is forbidden in Star Fleet for relationships to occur between crew and/or cadets differing in two or more ranks. Given that you are a cadet and I am a first officer. This relationship is punishable.”

            “Ok, still don’t see how this isn’t you breaking up with me.”

            “Although I am not one to encourage the violation of regulations, I do not wish to end this relationship.”

            “So… ideas, professor.”

            “I feel as if the best course of action is to keep this private. In public, I shall pose as a professor and your tutor…”

            “And in private?” Jim flirted, scooting closer to Spock.

            “I believe you already know the answer to that, James.” Spock noticed how the blonde was moving closer and although it was more than welcome, he had to end this before he was late. He interlaced his fingers with Jim’s “As much as I would love spending the rest of the night with you, I will be aboard the next shuttle to Vulcan which leaves in precisely,” he looked down at his watch. “ one hour and fifteen point three minutes.” He began packing his bag. Meanwhile, Jim picked up his PADD and hacked into it so he could reach the camera app.

            “May I ask what you are doing Kirk? And how you succeeded in getting into my password protected PADD?” Spock questioned.

            The blonde was busy smoldering and looking teasingly into the camera. “I am taking multiple pictures on your PADD so that way you can’t miss me too much. Also when I was growing up, I had a lot of extra time on my hands, so I learned some hacking skills.” He let out a small laugh and handed back the device.

            “Thank you.”

            “Mind if I walk with you to the loading docks?” Jim smiled. “Promise I will make it look very innocent.”

            “I would very much like that Jim.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            When they got to the loading docks, neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

            “What’s that look on your face? I mean you always have the same look on your face, so I guess I what I mean is what’s that look in your eyebrows?”

            Spock hesitated. “I am considering staying here. I much rather spend winter break with you.”

            Jim smiled. “Thanks, but like you said, you haven’t seen your mom in a while. It’s better to go visit her. Well meet up when you get back.” Jim stared into the Vulcan’s eyes and he really just wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, but he also didn’t want to get in trouble, so he resisted.

            Spock looked back to Jim. Either his time was approaching soon or Jim was just too gorgeous because he really just wanted to drop his bag right here, back Jim against the nearest wall, and just relive the kiss from earlier and so much more. Instead, he did what was appropriate. “Farewell, Jim,” he said. The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

            “See ya later, Spock.”

            Spock got onto the shuttle and took a last look out the doors at Jim. _Goodbye t’hy’la,_ he thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Jim lay back on his bed and watched Bones pack to visit his family back in Georgia. He threw a ball up and down as he talked to his friend.

            “So what have you been up to lately? I haven’t seen much of ya lately.”

            “Eh, this and that,” Jim explained holding back a blush.

            “How’d it go with the hobgoblin?”

            “Um. I know you wouldn’t tell anyone, but I’ll spare you the details.”

            “Gross,” Bones said, shoving clothes into his duffle bag. “Wish I hadn’t asked. Do you ever keep your pants on? Seriously kid.”

            “One, hurtful and two, no I didn’t sleep with him we just like… I don’t even know.”

            “Good, cause I don’t want to know.” Jim laughed at that. “It’s not too late to come with me you know. You could meet my folk and ma little girl.”

            “Really Bones? I don’t know; don’t really want to be an awkward wheel in your family.”

            McCoy pressed his eye brows together and it somehow reminded Jim of Spock. “Have you met yourself, Jim? You’re always in the middle of things whether you know people or not.”

            Well it beats just sitting here doing nothing but waiting until his crush came back. “Sure why not?”

            “Cool, pack your bag. The shuttle leaves in 15 mins,” the doctor informed him.

            “God, talk about last minute.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Spock had been sitting in his parents’ living room in silence for the last hour. His mother had been staring at him happily with clearly plenty to say, but his father just stared at him with a blank face and disappointment in his eyes. Amanda finally got sick of it and decided to end the silence.

            “Sarek, would you mind going to the kitchen and preparing tea for all of us.”

            The elder Vulcan nodded. “Yes, my wife.” He got up and moved to the kitchen.

            As soon as he left, Amanda immediately moved to sit next to her son. “Spock, it is so good to see you.”

            “I return the sentiment, mother.”

            “So, tell me about the boy. Is he your t’hy’la?” she asked with excitement.

            Spock started blushing and stared down at his hands. “I believe so mother. His name is James. James Kirk. He is very illogical and emotional, but I am somehow attracted to him in the most serious ways. I have never had as many emotions in my life as I do when I am with him.” He turned to look her in the eyes. “Mother, I have never felt this way before.”

            “Congratulations my son. What does he look like? Do you have any pictures?”

            Spock remembered the pictures Jim had taken on his PADD. He pulled the device out and went to the photos application. Immediately he found the pictures. He missed the blonde already, and this just made the pain worse.

            Spock’s mother looked at the young blonde. “Aww he’s so cute. And look at those deep blue eyes.” The younger Vulcan started blushing a deep shade of green thinking of all the time he’s spent staring into or thinking about those eyes.

            Amanda put an arm around her son and pulled him close. “My son, I believe you are in love.”

            Sarek could hear every word from the kitchen and stepped back into the room. “Is this true my son?” Amanda should have known; with their Vulcan ears, Spock and Sarek can hear almost everything they chose.

            “Yes, Father,” Spock said, feeling very nervous inside. Sarek nodded.  “Is there a problem father?”

            “Although I wished for you to be with a woman to continue our family, a t’hy’la bond is incredibly rare and special, and I am happy for you my son.”

            “Thank you Father. He is something… different and quite interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with the next chapter, but I am sure its gonna be good. I just love these two so much. As always, tell me what you think


	10. Returning

            It was ten o’clock at night and Jim and Bones were just getting back to their residence hall from their trip. Jim loved spending his break in Georgia. He got to meet Bones’ family and his adorable nieces and nephews, and don’t even get him started on his daughter. “I have no idea how something so cute and joyous was made from a bitch and an angry doctor.”

            “Well clearly I gave her my good looks. And I much rather have her hate the world like me when she grows up rather than a no good, selfish whore like her mother,” the doctor snapped back.

            “Calm down, Bones,” Jim teased.

            “I’m just glad we’re back home. Although I will miss my little pride and joy.” As they reached their hall, Jim immediately saw Spock sitting outside their dorm room, and was he asleep? “What the hell is he doing here?” McCoy all but yelled.

            Jim smiled and approached the sleeping Vulcan while McCoy started reaching for his keys.  Kirk kneeled down between Spock’s legs and wrapped his arms around his torso, snuggling against his chest.  The professor slowly woke from his sleep to find the blonde lying with him. He wrapped one arm around his boyfriend’s back and ran the other through his dirty blonde hair. “Hey, Spock,” Jim whispered.

            “Hello Jim,” Spock whispered back. Jim couldn’t see his eyes or face, but he could tell Spock was smiling from his voice.

            The two would have stayed in this position forever, but were quickly interrupted by the doctor. “God, get a room. And I don’t mean this one!”

            Spock quickly got to his feet and straightened out his shirt. “My apologies, doctor. Cadet Kirk and I were just about to… study for the upcoming quiz.”

            Leonard leaned up against the door. “Oh really. Well, uh, Professor, has it ever occurred to you that one, school hasn’t even started back up yet, and two, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

            Jim laughed and face palmed and Spock raised an eye brow. “As it is quite obvious that you are in your late thirties to mid-forties, it is quite evident that you were not born yesterday.”

            Bones looked like he wanted to strangle him, but Jim put a hand up to stop him before he exploded on him. “Spock, he knows. Bones, is it cool if he comes in and hangs out with me for a bit?”

            “Fine, but if I hear any moaning or some shit, I’ll kick him out and kick your ass!” The doctor unlocked the door and set his bag down in the living room floor heading towards the couch. Spock followed Jim to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. The cadet threw his bag on the floor and jumped on the bed. He patted the space next to him for Spock to lie down.

            The Vulcan took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the door before moving to sit cross legged on the bed. “So, how long were you waiting for me?” Jim asked turning to face Spock.

            “I arrived at precisely seven fifty-two p.m. Fortunately, most cadets in this hall are still on vacation, therefore, I was not questioned.”

            “Good, so how was Vulcan?”

            “Satisfactory. I spoke with my mother and… avoided eye contact with my father.”

            Jim rolled his eyes. He hated how Spock’s father treated him. Who cares if he didn’t attend _The Vulcan Science Academy?_ Who gives a fuck? “So,” Jim began. He propped himself up and straddled Spock’s lap. Spock uncrossed his legs and pulled Jim closer to him. “Did you tell your parents about me?”

            “Yes, and I showed my mother the pictures you took on my PADD.”

            “What did they think?”

            “My mother is glad that I finally met my t’hy’la and thought that you were _cute_ and my father said that although it is illogical that I be with a male, a bond such as ours is extremely rare on Vulcan.”

            Jim smiled and cupped both of Spock’s cheeks and started stroking his side burns with his thumbs. He stared deep into the Vulcan’s eyes then down to his lips. “I don’t know half of what you just said, but I missed you like crazy.” 

            “I can return that sentiment,” Spock whispered. Jim brought their lips together and Spock drew him even closer. He moved his hands under the hem of Jim’s shirt and felt the soft, warm skin on Jim’s back. Jim ran his tongue against Spock’s lips until he felt the Vulcan tongue against his own. Regretfully, Jim broke them apart. “You know I want nothing more than to keep going, but we both know where this is going and you heard what Bones said. But any other time…” Jim kissed him on both cheeks and one last time on the mouth.

            “That is more than acceptable,” Spock replied.

            “Hey, so I’m taking the Kobayashi Maru again soon.”

            “James, why would you take the Kobayashi Maru test your first year? It is an option, but it is highly discouraged. Most senior students do not pass.”

            “Because Spock, I’m dying to become a captain and get off this planet. Pike said I could be an officer in four years. I’m gonna do it in three, pass the Kobayashi Maru, get my own ship and life will be good.”

            “I would quite enjoy seeing how you will pull this off James. The odds of you actually accomplishing your goals are 7,986,531.8 to one.”

            “Thanks for having so much faith in me, Spock,” Jim said, slowly started sliding off Spock’s lap, but the Vulcan held him in place.

            “Jim, although I find the saying incredibly illogical, if anyone is able to pull this off, it will be you.”

            The cadet flashed his famous smile to the professor. “How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you say sweet shit like that?” Everything about Spock was overwhelming him at that moment, and he was so ready to stop talking and start doing something else. He grabbed Spock and started kissing him more. “Fuck it, I’m sure we can stop before we go too far,” he whispered against Spock’s lips.

            Spock moved his hands back up Jim’s shirt before the younger man just removed it completely. “If you say so, Cadet,” the professor growled.

            “Stop being so kinky like that when we can’t have sex.” Jim flirted.

            A few hours later, Spock and Jim put their shirts back on and Jim walked Spock out of the apartment. The Vulcan’s hair was completely disheveled and Kirk had several bite marks on his neck and all over his chest. Bones was up watching Doctor Who and completely ignored the two, focusing only on Christopher Cumberbatch as the twenty-fourth doctor.

            They stood outside the room in the hall. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “I never would have guessed you were such a talented kisser, Mr. Spock.”

            “Thank you Jim. You are quite sufficient at kissing yourself.”

            Jim laughed. “You make me sound like a prostitute or something when you say it like that.”

            Spock coughed and cleared his throat nervously. “Would you care to have dinner at my apartment next week?”

            “Yes,” Jim said a little too quickly. _Stay cool,_ he thought to himself, _don’t be such a whore. You’ve only been with this guy like a week._ “Yea, that’d be great.” Spock nodded.  Jim gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips. “Goodnight, Spock.”

            “Goodnight, James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think as always.


End file.
